Vaygr Empire
The Vaygr Empire (often referred to simply as the Vaygr) is a military faction led by zorozeenee that has existed since March 2313. It operates under a totalitarian regime. They are a founding member of the Odium Pact. They consider dozens of factions as their foes, including Formiden Colonial Mandate and Trident Foundries. Description The Vaygr are a very warlike faction, with a powerful military and strong leadership. They have a singular goal; to enslave and conquer. Their ships are also powerful and threatening, in order to show their subjects, allies and enemies alike that they are not a faction to be trifled with. Vaygr Empire is one of the few veteran factions who has never gone under a major reform or change of leadership or change of name to prevent itself from dying out. Vaygr Empire is also one of the only major factions who have never lost a war, with every war involving Vaygr ending with a Vaygr victory, some of these wars include * Vaygr-Herobrine's Army War * Vaygr-Systems Alliance War * Vaygr-DFN War * Vaygr-Starfleet War * Vaygr-Laz/Starfleet War * Vaygr-NFD War * Vaygr-Children of Karesky War * Vaygr-Undivided Chaos War * Vaygr-Thryn Monarchy War * Vaygr-Galactic Empire War * Vaygr-Rebel Alliance War * Vaygr-Federation War Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Vaygr Empire Design Philosophy Many Vaygr ships are designed around putting in as much firepower as possible, and many of their smaller craft even take this to further extremes, such as on the Cyclops-class. This allows them to quickly defeat an unprepared foe before they can react. Vaygr weapons technologies are widely regarded as some of the most powerful in the known multiverse, however this is often to the detriment of their defences, particularly in their smaller craft. Demographics Ethnicity Vaygr The ruling class of the Vaygr Empire's citizens are of the Vay, a dying race of large, humanoid individuals. Average height of the Vay are 2.3 metres and 103 kg. Each Vay is almost entirely cybernetic, augmented to the point that very little organic tissue remains. The Vay developed these augmentations in order to avert the death of their race; fully-augmented individuals are biologically immortal. The limited organic tissue in each individual contributes to them not being able to die of aging, and their cybernetic components can be replaced and maintained indefinitely. When it comes to the living tissue of the Vay, the reason they still exist is because they are genetically modified. The genome of the Vay is modified to code for telomerase, making the telomers of the Vay never shortening, another major factor to their immortality. Subjugated races The bulk of the Empire's population is a mix of thousands of assorted races of many shapes and sizes, all of whom were subjugated and forced into slavery when the Vaygr conquered their homes. Each slave receives barely sufficient food for them and their family, and are expected to work in intolerable conditions. Children are taken to Vaygr "education camps" to ensure that new generations of slaves are even more subservient. The original names of the subjugated races are never spoken, assuming the original name is even remembered, the Vay simply refer to subjugated species as slaves or "slave people" Population The total population of the Empire, as of the most recent census, was 2.93 trillion, but it rises steadily as the Vaygr conquer more and more systems and factions. A significant majority of the Vaygr live and work on the Citadel, the capital city-station of the Empire. The remaining citizens are spread throughout the Empire's space, with most living on mining colonies and planets, and a smaller portion living and working aboard border control stations. A significant percentage of the population serve in one of the Imperial defense forces; either the Navy or the Army. These forces are staffed entirely by pure Vaygr citizens, as foreign citizens are not sufficiently trusted. Income Average income for citizens of the Empire is an impressive V$207,419 (Vaygr Credits) per annum, with staggering income inequality; the richest citizens, usually high-ranking military personnel, live lavishly. All true Vaygr beings live at least an adequate life, provided they serve the Emperor appropriately, while the subjugated races that form the rest of the Empire serve as slaves in one of the many industrial centers; as do those Vaygr who are unable to earn a better life. Tax rates are around 15% for normal citizens, and military service members are not taxed at all. Crime Crime statistics from throughout the Empire show that crime has become a thing of the past: true Vaygr citizens are unbreakably loyal to the Emperor and his law, and a remarkably large and well-equipped police force quickly taught the slave-races of the Empire that resistance is, in fact, futile. Politics Government The small, well-organized government, presided over by Emperor Zoro himself, works to balance the competing demands of defense, law & order, and education. It meets regularly in the central spire of the Citadel, with emergency meetings taking place infrequently; usually when there is a sudden need for military action. Foreign Relations No foreign embassies exist within the borders of the Empire; foreigners caught committing crimes in the Vaygr Empire will be sentenced to death sometimes without trial. The traditional method of execution in the Vaygr Empire is a high power 2.4 terawatt laser decapitation. For the sake of information security regarding the ever-present military forces, photography is banned in Vaygr-controlled space without prior permission from the government (usually only granted to select journalists). Trade Vaygr trade regulations are very strict and heavily enforced, goods are only traded with other factions within the Odium Pact, trade of any good with any other foreign faction, especially technology is strictly forbidden. All trade vessels are required to have either escorts from the Vaygr Navy or a registered Mercenary group, this allows Vaygr to constantly monitor and track all ships going in and out Vaygr territory and beyond. The Vaygr is known to have one of the best border control laws and systems in the multiverse, galactic statistics find Vaygr to be one of the very few factions in the multiverse with a 100% success rate of intercepting smugglers and illegal traders. Military The Vaygr Empire supports a substantial combined defense force, with both the Army and Navy being renowned for their military prowess. All military members are heavily augmented, and are fitted with much higher-grade components than average civilians have access to. Because of these components, in particular their processing upgrades, soldiers and pilots can be "programmed" as necessary, overwriting any perceived flaws or inefficiencies to make them perfect, absolutely loyal soldiers. This programming also ensures maximum productive efficiency, allowing Vaygr ships to be fully functional with a much smaller crew in comparison to other factions. The Imperial Vaygr Navy is the backbone of the Empire, holding pirates at bay, reacting to foreign attacks, and striking out at those who defy the Emperor's will. The Imperial Vaygr Army is both a planetary defense and assault force, although they rarely see true combat, with the Navy keeping the borders airtight, and the number of planetary settlements gradually decreasing. Most divisons see action as military police, others are placed in civil defense forces; responding to natural disasters and other emergencies and suppressing militarized dissidents. Between these two forces, a special joint division has formed; the Marines. An Army unit trained to operate both on board spaceships and in the vacuum itself, they specialize in boarding actions, as well as clandestine ship capture or destruction. They are not publicized outside the Empire, as their role entails a significant amount of risk should they be detected while on an operation. Economy Overview The economy of the Vaygr Empire, worth an impressive 90.4 trillion Vaygr Credits (V$) per annum, is broadly diversified and primarily fueled by a thriving mining industry, alongside major contributions from arms manufacturing, private military contractors, industrial centers, and cattle farming (primarily for their meat) Tourism The Vaygr tourism industry is mediocre in comparison to other societies, primarily as a result of the large standing army and hostile nature of the Empire. Nonetheless, the Empire still welcomes a large number of tourists each year. Most attractions in the Empire are man-made, monuments to the strength and engineering prowess of the Vaygr. Civilian Life Vay As the true citizens of the Vaygr Empire, the Vay enjoy a very luxurious life provided they earn it by serving the Emperor appropriately. Every Vay has a job to do; while "dirty work" is done by slaves, the more "relaxed" jobs are staffed by Vay. Some professions available to Vay citizens include accountants, traders, retail jobs, entertainment jobs, scientists and military careers in either the army, navy or marines. As such there is an employment rate of 100% amongst the Vay citizens. As Vay are immortal, permanent retirement does not exist, rather Vay may earn "Recreation Periods" by working, where they share the same perks as a retired person would in another faction. Plenty of entertainment is available to Vay on recreation periods and working Vay alike. Slaves Slave races are looked down upon by the Vay ruling class, as they do most of the "dirty work" such as shipbuilding, mining and factory work. The implants slaves are fitted with are minimal, and are designed purely to ensure the slaves remain loyal to their masters. Slaves receive minimal rations at the end of work provided they have done enough to satisfy the slave master, who oversees all work done by slaves and hands out punishments as needed. Common punishments for disobedience, lack of work or general misconduct include starving, whipping, electroshocks. Slaves are never killed unless they are deemed too much of a risk to keep alive. The Slaves are required to live in "Slave Housing" which are commonly described as large Jails where slaves live and spend time while they are not being worked. History 2313 In March 2313, Vaygr was formed by Zorozeenee in the Nass Galaxies. In July, Vaygr took control of the inner 8000 sectors of the galaxy, in what has become known as the biggest conquest in multiversal history and remains the largest to this date. In September the Vaygr declared war on the Debrisian Federal Navy after political remarks made by their leader, beginning with a surprise attack on the DFN shipyards by a Vaygr Sphinx Battleship. DFN forces managed to drive the battleship away, but suffered heavy losses. After this, raids on the DFN became more common, with Thunderheads being sent every other day for two weeks. Some time after, the Vaygr send a message to DFN informing them they had 2 weeks to withdraw all military assets from the Nass Galaxies else there would be consequences. FlyingDebris responded by telling his alliance (the UEF) to "destroy all their non-homebase stations and construct a titan or two to defend their homebase"http://i.imgur.com/8Cw4bFO.png. After two weeks, DFN and approx. 90% of their assets were annihilated by Vaygr forces, and soon after they left the server in defeat Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/vC4Plbbh.jpg Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/VDIDJEwh.jpg. In October, Zoro founded the Odium Pact with Ridik, leader of Euro-Corp. The Odium Pact went on to become one of the finest fighting forces in the known galaxies. In November, the Vaygr, alongside Odium faction Euro-Corp, moved to the HSZ Galaxies and began their conquest. The conquest continued until the HSZ Galaxy was suddenly rendered uninhabitable. 2314 In May, the Lazarus Imperium and Starfleet attacked a Vaygr structure with a few ships. 1 or 2 Lazarus ships were destroyed from a distance, while the rest of them retreated to unknown locations. Both Lazarus and Vaygr forces stayed at their respective bases for a significant duration. Eventually, having finally grown tired of playing the "waiting game", each group proceeded to the other's base, coincidentally at the same time. One Vaygr ship split off to destroy the Lazarus base, and succeeded in doing so. As they had chosen the same jump route, both sides soon collided in a head to head battle. In the ensuing chaos, Lazarus and Starfleet lost many medium sized ships, while the Vaygr lost one titan and an Intruder-class Battlecruiser. The Vaygr eventually pushed Starfleet back to their base and destroyed it, leaving them victorious. In August, the Vaygr raided Dovan Empire, extorting money from them, and officially ending friendly relations. In November, Alliance Armada (later Atlas Alliance) and Calderon Republic (later Cobalt Royalty) entered the Odium Pact. Zoro and AA's leader Blackhawk soon became fast friends and strong allies. In December, hostilities between Thryn Monarchy and the Odium Pact began, after a group of Odium titans intruded on Thryn space. Blackhawk and Zoro attacked the Thryn homebase with an AA Athena titan and a Vaygr Hunter Battleship, and Thryn defended with their homebase defence turret and two smaller ships in an anvil maneuver. The Thryn ships retreated after taking hull damage, after which Odium reinforcements arrived, and an CR battle-miner was destroyed by the homebase turret. In December, an alliance called the Children of Kerensky (CoK) was created, composed of factions that were victims of Odium's, and in particular, Vaygr's outwardly hostile nature. Soon after CoK was born, they were infiltrated by a spy, Rezerian. Intel was gathered that the Children of Kerensky had a new ship under construction by Shadow Star Corporation, which would serve as their last hope of defeating Odium: the ''SSC Nightmare II''. Rezerian, who had access to the prototype, promptly stole a blueprint copy. The SSC Nightmare II was never deployed by CoK itself, as it was stolen by Linwe. Linwe attempted to invade the Vaygr Empire in the stolen ship, but was soon foiled when Emperor Zoro, piloting an Oppressor-class titan little over half the size of the Nightmare II, destroyed it. After that, just as CynicalCatalyst of SSC was about to record himself angering Blackhawk, Blackhawk himself made a public announcement exposing CoK’s existence and pointing to Nauvran and Tartaran Empire as the traitor. Not knowing Tartaran Empire’s past with Odium, a hasty decision was made to have them removed. A second channel was made in case Nauvran was the spy, in which Rezerian began posting pro-Odium material to the remaining members. This includes taunts and phrases such as “they got us good” and “how poorly we treat our friends.” At this point, evidence was gathered by all trustworthy members and Cynical announced through public channels how Odium's spies worked, leading to an increase in conflict between the two sides. CoK was disbanded later in December. This is considered a victory by the Odium factions. 2315 In the Elwyn Galaxies in March, an Undivided Chaos supertitan and a Vaygr supertitan clashed. the Undivided Chaos vessel, piloted by Joelbrisco, jumped out before his ship began overheating and Vaygr declared victory via enemy retreat. There were minor hostilities between the Vaygr and Trident Industries, when both factions moved to a different galaxy in the Elwyn Galaxies, although these issues were quickly resolved. After this point, Cobalt Royalty (a reformed Calderon Republic) and the Vaygr Empire destroyed a large Blue Star Squadron base. Vaygr and AA then began to attack NFD assets, leaving New Ithaca Station and a number of outposts destroyed, as well as a large portion of NFD's fleet. In April, a fight between Joelbrisco and the Vaygr began as an attack that was supposed to take place towards NFD. 3 Vaygr ships sat outside of NFD space ready to warp. All three ships jumped into the sector, but much to their surprise Joel was already there and firing his swarmer missiles. The swarmers hit the 2 smaller craft and destroyed them. The larger Vaygr craft (an Intruder) was able to escape with an emergency warp drive. The Intruder was then returned to the Vaygr base, it's pilot jumped onto a thruster stick and returned to the Vaygr base sector. Joel then staged himself outside the Vaygr homebase sector to attack, Flying Debris was already near the base in a Rockhopper, ready to attack with him. Joel attacked the sector, killing 1 or 2 people and destroying the jump stick, but not the Intruder. During this time Flying Debris destroyed an unknown unmanned small fighter under the Vaygr base. Zoro then grabbed his titan from another sector and returned to the Vaygr homebase. Flying Debris fled the sector in his Rockhopper, Joel didn’t leave and his battleship was destroyed by the Vaygr titan. Cobalt Royalty and Vaygr Empire then had a small pre-planned fighter skirmish with the Thryn Monarchy and the Tartaran Expatriates. The Thryn/TE side had technical difficulties, and due to software glitches onboard their fighters, there were multiple deaths immediately after the start. In August, the Odium Pact and all factions within it were dissolved as Ridik_Ulass made an announcement informing that the Odium Pact was now Euro-Corp Syndicate and was a supposedly friendlier faction. In October, the Odium Pact returned under Zoro’s leadership, Ridik and his followers removed. The Vaygr invasion of GenXNova Galaxies began. Vaygr then began enforcing warpgate taxes on multiple factions within the spawn galaxy of GenXNova Galaxies, those who refused to pay taxes would have their warpgates destroyed and their bases blockaded for hours on end. In November, an Intruder Battlecruiser piloted by Emperor Zoro attacked and destroyed Trident's former base in the GenXNova Galaxies, [[TRS Prometheus|TRS Prometheus]]. ''Trident had however abandoned the base months before it was destroyed. The blueprint of the base was recovered however, and has since been made into the ''Prometheus-type Battle Station. 2316 With their operations in the GenXNova Galaxies a success, in January, Vaygr expanded to Stars of Arcadia and constructed the Galactic Citadel within 1 week of them joining. The conquest was intended to begin the next day however there were minor setbacks. In mid-January, Vaygr announced here that they were preparing for war with the other large faction alliance, which Vaygr had branded as 'rebels', Onus Autonomous Singularity. In February, Vaygr Empire, supported by NeoMillenium and Arctic Storm, had a battle with the Onus Autonomous Singularity. The Odium Fleet took no losses and overheated the majority of the OAS fleet. The surviving OAS ships fled the battle. Another battle was to occur with OAS and Vaygr, however the battle was stopped due to the severe spatial phenomena known as the 'Lagspike'. Vaygr then expanded to the Elwyn Infinity Galaxies in April, and was preparing their strike force inconspicuously until a Trinova operator in the area informed the local nations of the imminent attack. Children of Ktulu launched a preemptive strike taking down several Vaygr mining vessels before the Vaygr warships were ready. In spite of the attacks, the Vaygr Empire successfully constructed their fleet and boarded Children of Ktulu's largest vessel, capturing it unscratched. Soon after, the Vaygr Empire attacked and disabled most of Children of Ktulu's assets including almost all of the territorial claims. In a desperate attempt to delay the Vaygr, Children of Ktulu claimed systems in the outer rim, far away from their homebase. Shortly after, a bomb planted by an unknown saboteur detonated on a Vaygr Cruiser, damaging it significantly and forcing it to retreat back to the Vaygr shipyard for repairs. Not long after this the EI Galaxy would be rendered uninhabitable. Vaygr then ceased operations in the GenXNova Galaxies due to disagreements with the galactic laws present in the region. Vaygr Empire then expanded to the Brierie Galaxies and Starbits Galaxies. A series of attacks that eventually resulted in the destruction of the Furon Empire homebase occurred in the Starbits Galaxies. Vaygr suffered a series of attacks from Trinovan guerilla forces on Starbits; cloaked warheads were used to to deal damage to ships and stations, damage ranging from 0.3% to 1% armor HP damage. However, the stations were rendered incapable of defending themselves and had their jump drive inhibitors destroyed. Along with this, two Vaygr scout craft were destroyed and one Vaygr pilot killed in the fighting, while Trinova suffered zero losses. A contact docking exploit was also utilised by FlyingDebris to steal an Intruder blueprint. Soon after, a member of the Vaygr was exiled from Starbits by the Galaxy's regional council after accusations of utilising an exploit to destroy the Furon Homebase were put forward by Trinova and Furon Empire in a Trinova backed investigation, this resulted in Vaygr ceasing operations in Starbits and leaving the region for good. This also resulted in FlyingDebris claiming 'victory' over Vaygr, only to be denounced by several Odium Pact members and Lecic (who at the time despised Vaygr). Vaygr then expanded to the Light vs Dark Galaxies, and soon after Lego_8bit became the victim to Trinova warhead attacks, forcing him to take shelter in the Vaygr homebase only to be spawn camped. In the following days, Vaygr attacked Trident Foundries and Formiden Colonial Mandate. Trident lost several personnel and FCM lost a large amount of assets, but Vaygr returned with zero losses. A large battle between Vaygr and Mortarian vs Formidden Colonial Mandate occurred on LvD, in spite of being outnumbered the combined Odium force took zero losses. Vaygr then expanded to the TAW Galaxies and soon after constructed their base and fleet. The battle of the Collama system then took place, a Vaygr fleet confronted a larger FCM fleet. The Enslaver-class Battlecruisers were ineffective due to a spatial phenomena that made their missiles fly through the enemy ships without damaging their targets. Soon after, Vaygr deployed the Centipede-class Battlecruiser, using plasma cannons instead of missiles. Two FCM Battleships and 2 Cruisers were destroyed with the remaining fleet in retreat. Over the course of several days, FCM and FlyingDebris destroyed Vaygr-claimed systems via the destruction of the planets the Territorial Claim Unit was installed on; in response, Vaygr deployed a prototype station that was unable to be destroyed by conventional weapons. FCM had another battle with Vaygr, once again the Enslaver-class Battlecruisers were ineffective. The Vaygr fleet was damaged but no casualties occurred. A single Vaygr Centipede-class Battlecruiser was destroyed by a large FCM fleet consisting of 6-7 battlecruisers, the pilot however suicided before he was killed. Soon after the TAW galaxies were rendered uninhabitable, the Vaygr expanded to the Galaxies Aflame and FreaksRUs galaxies. The Vaygr, soon after establishing sovereignty in the Galaxies Aflame cluster, find out the two largest factions in the galaxies, The Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance (both at war with each over) were protected from aggression by the galactic laws of the region, that requires factions to enter a so called "Roleplay agreement" before they could be considered at war. This halted Vaygr's ability to conquer the cluster. Soon after the Galactic Alliance heard of Vaygr's warlike nature from other clusters, they sent a threat to the empire, warning them their ships will be "destroyed one after one". This was presented to the galactic council of the region, who deemed the threat grounds for a war under their "roleplay agreement" laws. The Galactic Empire's entire fleet was destroyed within a single day, forcing them to surrender and become vassals to the Vaygr. The Vaygr began to subjugate and vassalise many smaller factions and colonies in the cluster. After the Rebel Alliance attempted to intervene against a faction resisting subjugation, the galactic council approved a war with the Rebel Alliance and within the space of 24 hours, the Rebel Fleet was completely annihilated, including a hidden ship storage cache. The Vaygr continued to subjugate dozens of small factions in the cluster, taxing them to gain resources to build more fleets and warships in exchange for protection and the threat of war with the Vaygr removed. The Galaxies Aflame cluster is soon rendered uninhabitable. A significant presence was focused on FreaksRUS where routine information gathering from spy cells placed within serverside faction found that the Federation intended to build a fleet and declare total war against the Vaygr. Acting on this intel, the spy cell took control of the Federation homebase and disables the turrets. The base was swiftly unclaimed and reclaimed by a faction hastily created by the spy cell, effectively turning their own homebase against them. A Vaygr fleet arrives to finish the job. Multiple Federation hidden shipyards were then destroyed in the days following, causing the Federation to disband. 2317 Soon after the Elwyn Returnity galaxies become open to colonisation, multiple UIS factions and Odium Pact begin an arms race, the cluster initialy had some spacial phenomena caused time warp warps and in some cases freeze time completely. The combined Odium force however quicky gains a huge resource advantage over its UIS opponents, which are used to begin frequent harrassment attacks to slow down the UIS's ability to gather infastructure and mine, which in turn causes the resource advantage Odium had over UIS to become even larger. A faction known as the "New Daltof Republic" who was previously involved in conflict with Vaygr, makes a threat to several Vaygr members to "join us or die" The NDR faction point reserve is drained and the NDR homebase is sacked and destroyed within 24 hours after this occurs. The Odium Pact force continue the attacks against UIS factions, the Formiddan Colonial Mandate eventualy has their FP reserves drained due to the constant attacks and have their homebase destroyed by a Vaygr force, which also recovers a large amount of resources, again increasing the resource advantage Odium Pact possesed.http://i.imgur.com/cxHNzPR.png http://i.imgur.com/47RnNSn.png In response to the destruction of the FCM homebase, two representatives of the UIS claims the base was a decoy, some time later FCM member claims the base was abandoned, the Odium Pact's response to the claims was "You clearly did not decide on what lie you were going to tell before you told it" A period of quiet occurs, occasional attacks on the newly formed FCM faction occur but the clusters population eventually dies down, the Odium force had decided at this point that the Elwyn Returnity galaxies were not worth maintaining infrastructure on. FlyingDebris destroys several planets being used as claim nodes by Odium, reducing them to one system. Odium forces did not attempt to take back the systems due to their prior decision to begin decommisioning the assets on the ER cluster and prepare to leave to find more populated clusters. FlyingDebris damages a Vaygr Battleship which was undocked due to a spacial phenomena known as a "bug" that resulted in the battleship undocking from the homebase, the battleship however was not overheated and was decommissioned alongside the remaining Odium assets on ER. Odium Pact makes an annoucement on StarMadeDock stating Odium would leaving ER due to the lack of population to make war against. A presence was then re-established in the LvD Galaxies. Several minor conflicts occured but no major battles took place. The Vaygr Raiders also established in the Brierie Galaxies, proceeding to cause havoc. Within 2 weeks, over 500k mass units of damage was done with only 2 Cyclops' being lost to battle damage. The LvD Galactic News then reported that a Vaygr Despoiler had been brought to the brink of destruction by a Lightside aligned warship. Seeing the potential for another galactic conquest, the Vaygr Empire was then brought to Brierie in full force. Within mere weeks the Vaygr Empire becomes the dominant force on Brierie, several factions are subjugated and forced into paying tribute to the Vaygr. The faction "bobs_faction" had suffered a significant loss after Vaygr Empire attacked them for refusing to become vassals to the Vaygr, bob was lured into undocking a large battleship after Vaygr forces baited him into undocking by leaving a small miner outside his base. The faction ---8DC--- after refusing to pay stripped everything from their homebase and moved their base of operations to a hidden base. The base is found by Magitek Kights force recon groups and is destroyed by a Vaygr force. Numerous resources and boarding gear are recovered in the process. The faction Geometric Killers are attacked after intel suggests they are undocking the entire GK fleet from its home planet to be moved to another system, the entire fleet was destroyed before they could leave, the largest being a 160k mass doomcube. References Category:Factions Category:Odium Pact